The present invention relates to a receiving device for component parts which are directly connected with a printed circuit board.
In the development of electronic systems, in particular of data processing systems, a tendency toward a modular design is obvious. Functionally related components are combined in one assembly, if technically realizable. One example of such an assembly is a power supply module, as describe in detail herein. As far as technically feasible, such assemblies are connected with a circuit board by means of a connector. The advantages obtainable due to such a modular approach are to be recognized in the reduction of the plurality of connecting cables between the various components among one another, and in the plurality of connecting cables between the component parts and the circuit board. A reduction of the plurality of connecting cables has the advantage of largely reducing also electromagnetic interactions between such electric connecting leads. Signal errors may thereby largely be excluded. The modular approach has the further advantage that complex electronic systems can be produced, tested and maintained in a much simpler way.
One problem encountered in that modular design is, however, that heavy assemblies cannot be connected directly with the circuit board without problems. Because there is a heavy load on the connector between the assembly and the circuit board due to the weight of the assembly, so that the contacts within the circuit board may become destroyed in the course of time. This is in particular true when the system is exposed to vibrations or oscillations.